


Ignorance is my Defense

by Moonsey



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, M/M, sherlock/john
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:58:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonsey/pseuds/Moonsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donavan and Anderson utter out the most obscene filth towards Sherlock. Sherlock usually ignores them but John is also being thrown into their bitterness. Maybe a little out of character for some. Don't like, don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignorance is my Defense

****

**Yes**

**Been pushed to their limits, Donavan and Anderson get down right filthy to make Sherlock loose his cold attitude towards them. And they'll try anthing possible.**

**____**

The narrow passageway between the two residential buildings reeked of every kind of smell possible. Sherlock had his face half way covered into his scarf, that left him out and was left to smell the unthinkable. There was this other strong smell that he recognized, smell of a postmortem dead body.

They were here to help DI Lestrade in another case that was confounding the police department.

Lestrade gave a small smile towards them and motioned them forward, lifting the yellow tape and leading the way. "Another one of those argyle sweater case of yours." He said, turning to his side and looking at Sherlock's face. "What happened to your face?" He asked.

"When did this occur?" Sherlock ignored him and walked past by, taking his hand held magnifying glass out and kneeling down towards the dead body.

The state of the body was bad. The victim's face had been bashed with glass, more like a slashed repeatedly with knives. John did his own observing while he stayed back and watched Sherlock do his thing. "What's this Argyle sweater case? I never heard about it?"

The DI who had been busy staring at Sherlock quickly alerted his face towards John, "Oh, you weren't around the three other cases. You wouldn't know."

"Why that name?" He asked, already knowing this case was before he met Sherlock. He knew about every case Sherlock had done ever since they met, whatever the DI just told him was already old news to him.

"Oh," The DI said, "You see," he put his both hands inside his jacket, "We've had three other murders like this, the only similar pattern shown are the argyle sweaters, with repeated white diamonds and with the same amount of them too." He nodded, "And they're all men with glasses and around age twenty to twenty five."

"Oh." John muttered.

Sherlock rose from his position and walked towards them. "Something's different about this. Did anyone touch anything?"

Lestrade bit his lip and pointed a thumb backwards, "The forensics team did some hammering."

Sherlock dramatically rolled his eyes and sighed heavily.

"Let me ask." Lestrade said. "ANDERSON, " he yelled. The young man on the other side of the street was with Sgt. Donavan and looked towards the DI. "Come over here." Lestrade finished. The two people met him with a stare but came towards them.

"What?" Anderson asked, looking towards Sherlock who was completely pissed off because of the mess-up.

"Did you-"

Sherlock cut of the DI and spoke, his voice shaky, "How many times have I said not to contaminate my scene?"

"Your scene?" Anderson shook his head. "What is it?" He said and looked towards the DI.

The DI held his hands up and pulled Anderson backwards, "Did you guys touch anything, move anything or something else you did that you shouldn't have?"

"I've had this job for ten years, you think I'll make a mistake like that? We don't touch stuff in a murder scene." He said matter of factly, folding his arms on his chest.

"Maybe the freak doesn't know what to do." Donavan added.

"Oh, please." Sherlock hissed back.

"Okay thanks." The DI said, walking back towards Sherlock. He nodded questioningly, "What's different about this than the others?"

Sherlock raised both his eye brows in surprise. "Are you serious?" He looked at John, "You don't know what's wrong with this?" he stared at Lestrade disbelievingly and the DI stared back blankly.

"I really don't see the difference."

"Come with me." Sherlock said as he lead the DI towards the dead body.

John decided to stay behind.

"What do you think happened to his face?" He heard Donavan say from behind.

"Probably domestic." Anderson suggested.

"What do you mean?" Donavan asked, not getting it.

"You know, the doctor probably hit him." The so called forsenic expert thought out.

"Why would he do that? He doesn't look the type to hit." Donavan watched the doctor from behind.

John was staring at the wall and concluding his own theories on this crime scene, but he was also keen on listening to what the two people behind him were whispering about.

Anderson continued his tale, "You know, he was in heat while Sherlock was sucking him off and the doctor hit him."

Donavan laughed and Anderson giggled.

John bewildered by the comment stood motionless and stared straight through the wall. His breathing caught and his face grew hot. The notion of that thought from the man behind him was sickly inappropriate.

Sherlock was hurt. Some bad guys had gotten the best of him and punched him into submission last week. Sherlock had been seriously hurt and bruised with a slowly fading scar. The two boneheads had seriously stepped out of line.

John wanted to say something but Sherlock's voice provoked his killer instincts and he walked towards the dead body too.

__

****

****

**This was supposed to be a one long shot. But I'll do it in chapters instead.**

 

Return to Top

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading.


End file.
